This invention relates to a bezel closure device, particularly for eyeglasses frames.
Metal frames for eyeglasses have long been available; these usually comprise a pair of wire elements or bezels, formed with a groove for receiving the lenses and being closed into a ring to provide a seat therefor.
Closure of each ring is provided by a screw engaging with the opposed end of the metal element, one of which has a threaded hole therein and the other a throughgoing hole.
This technique has some disadvantages, such as the difficulty of aligning the throughgoing hole with the threads during the assembling step, which alignment is made more awkward by the minute size of the components.
Further, during the assembling step, such as where a lens is to be replaced, the screw may be lost consequently to it becoming disengaged from the threads, since it is in no way held in the frame and is at the same time thrown away by the elastic recovery of the metal element, which causes the bezel to snap open.